


Go On Believe If It Turns You On

by justkisa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>I would love a story where David Silva is a hooker who gets picked up by someone. Plus if the person who picks him up is still a footballer. Double plus for Marchena</i> on footballkink. Prompt can be found <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/2971.html?thread=582299#t582299">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On Believe If It Turns You On

It’s raining. It has been since mid-afternoon and David’s long since been soaked to the skin. David hears a car coming and looks up. The car is black and expensive looking. Too expensive for this neighborhood. It stops in front of David. David straightens up and forces a smile onto his face. He pushes his hair up off his forehead and waits. The window glides down, revealing a man. The man smiles at David. There’s something familiar about him. David can’t quite think what. He’s just an ordinary looking guy, brown hair, brown eyes, nothing special or distinctive. The man says, “Would you like to get out of the rain?” 

“How much?” David asks, “How much will you give me to get out of the rain?”

The man startles a bit. David hopes this isn’t his first time. David hates first timers. It always takes twice as long and there’s always a lot of fumbling around. David likes things to be over quickly, likes things to run smoothly. The man holds out some money. David steps closer. It’s enough. “Okay.” 

David makes his way around the front of the car. When he pulls on the passenger side door, it’s still locked. He knocks on the window then tries again. This time the door opens. David climbs inside the car. He’s so completely soaked that being out of the rain doesn’t really feel that much different than being in it. “Better?” The man asks.

David looks over at him and shrugs. There really is something familiar about the man. David stares for a moment and then-- “You’re--”

The man--Marchena, cuts him off, “Yes.” 

“Huh.” 

Marchena laughs a little, “Yeah. You’re a football fan, huh?”

“Who isn’t?” David says, then adds, “I used to play.” He’s not sure why he says it.

“Why’d you stop?” 

David shrugs. Then he turns away and looks out the window. He wishes he hadn’t said anything. “If you go up the road and take the next turn, you can park there.” 

“Okay.” The car starts to move. David watches the street go by. It’s empty. Nobody’s out in the rain. Nobody except him and the man in the driver’s seat next to him. “Just here?” 

David looks back towards Marchena. It’s weird, knowing his name. David doesn’t usually bother with names and men don’t usually bother to give them to him. Of course, Marchena hadn’t exactly offered his name to David. “Yeah, just go down to the end and you can park.” 

Marchena does. He turns off the car and they sit in silence for a moment. Then Marchena says, “What’s your name?”

“David.” 

Marchena holds out his hand. David stares down at it. It takes him a moment to realize Marchena wants to shake his hand. Definitely a first timer, David thinks, but he reaches out and takes Marchena’s hand. Marchena has a strong grip, not crushingly strong, just firm and confident. “Nice to meet you, David.”

David pulls his hand away. “Yeah, sure. Look we can fuck, if that’s what you want, but we should probably go somewhere else for that or--” David puts his hand on Marchena’s knee. “--I could--” He runs his hand up Marchena’s thigh.

“Wait.” Marchena halts David’s hand. “How old are you?” 

David jerks his hand away. “Old enough. Now do you want to or not?” 

Marchena stares at David for a moment, like he’s looking for something in David’s face. David stares back. He thinks about telling Marchena that he can stare all he wants, there’s nothing to find. Finally Marchena nods. “I do want to.

“Want to do what?”

Marchena licks his lips. He looks, not nervous exactly, maybe apprehensive. “I want, I want you to suck me, will--”

David puts his hand back on Marchena’s knee and cuts Marchena off, “Of course I will, that’s why you’re paying me.” 

“Right, of course.” David would laugh but laughing at customers is usually bad for business--bad for David’s health. David shifts himself around in the seat, trying to find the least awkward position. He leans over Marchena’s lap. Marchena puts his hand on David’s shoulder. “Wait.” David pulls back a little. Marchena roots around in his pocket for a second then he hands David a condom. “Here.” David takes it. He leans back down over Marchena’s lap, starts to undo Marchena’s pants. 

When David finally puts his mouth on Marchena’s cock, Marchena touches him for the first time, just rests a tentative hand on David’s head. David barely notices. Marchena can do what he likes, makes no difference to David. Knowing who Marchena is, knowing his name, it doesn’t make what happens next any different than a thousand times before. Marchena doesn’t do anything different than any other man. Maybe he’s gentler than most but that’s not so special, not that David was expecting anything special. 

When Marchena comes, he tightens his hand in David’s hair and says David’s name. It makes David uncomfortable, hearing Marchena say his name--say it like it means something to him--it makes David wish he hadn’t told him what it was. David waits until Marchena’s grip on his hair goes slack then he sits up. He turns away towards the window. As far as David’s concerned, Marchena can deal with the clean up. David’s done what he’s getting paid to do. David stares out of the window. There’s nothing to see so he just watches the rain slide down the window. 

After a moment, Marchena says, “Let me take you back to where I picked you up.” 

David rubs the back of his hand across his mouth. One rainy corner is the same as any other as far as he’s concerned but Marchena seems to want to do this. There’s no harm in it. “Okay.”

Marchena starts the car. He doesn’t talk as he drives and that’s just fine with David. When Marchena stops the car in front of David’s spot, David just sits and waits. Marchena hasn’t paid him yet. David’s about to say something but Marchena beats him to it and says, “Here.” 

David looks towards him. He reaches out and takes the money from Marchena’s hand. He counts it quickly. It’s more than what Marchena had offered before. David doesn’t mention it, he just folds the bills and sticks them in his pocket. “Yeah, okay. He reaches for the door handle.

“Good bye,” Marchena says. He says it like a question.

“Good bye.” There are no questions for David. 

David steps out of the car into the rain. He’s dried off enough that the feel of the rain is an unpleasant shock. Soon he’ll be so wet he’ll hardly notice. He slams the car door shut behind him and makes his way around the car. 

When David makes it around the car, Marchena has his window open. “You should get out of the rain. You’ll catch a cold.” Marchena sounds genuinely concerned. 

David shoves his sleeve up and glances down at his watch. “It’s only 9:30.” 

Marchena frowns a bit. “Don’t stay out too long, okay?”

David says, “Okay.” He says it to shut Marchena up and not because he means it. 

Marchena smiles, just for a moment, then he says, “If I come back here, will you be here?” 

David shrugs. “Maybe.”

Marchena leans out the window a little. “Can I come back?” He says it like he’s asking David out to dinner instead of asking if he can come back and pay for David to suck his dick.

David shrugs again. “I figure you can do just about anything you want.”

“Yeah, you would think so.” There’s a trace of sadness, maybe regret, in Marchena’s voice. David would feel sorry for him except David’s the one standing in the pouring rain. “Well,” Marchena says, “good night, David.”

David nods and says, “Good night.” Impulsively, he adds, “Good luck against Barcelona, eh? You’re going to need it.”

Marchena ducks his head and laughs. “You think so?”

“I know so, “ David says. 

Marchena looks back up. “Thanks for that.” He pauses and then adds, his voice more serious than before, “Take care of yourself David. Get yourself out of the rain.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Marchena nods once then he closes the car window. 

David watches Marchena’s car disappear down the street. 

David’s going to have to find a new place to stand. Marchena’s trouble. With his care and concern, his gentleness, his way of saying David’s name, like David’s a person and not just a whore, he’s nothing but trouble. Even the kind of money he’s tossing around isn’t enough to make up for the fact that he’s definitely trouble. David prefers to avoid trouble. 

Tomorrow, David will stand somewhere else, in another neighborhood. Hopefully, by then, the rain will have stopped.


End file.
